Dark Moon
by MissyluvsEdward
Summary: Nessie fed up with her family controlling her every move runs away with Jacob and Seth in tow. Little do they know the Volturi have been hunting the hybrids for the last ten years and two sisters have set up a refugee camp for hybrids as a safe haven.
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee sat at the edge of the river in the Chuck Swan forest, in Tennessee. She dipped her hands in the water and washed her face. Two months it had been since she had seen her family. Jacob came up to her in his wolf form and whined slightly.

"I'm ok Jake." she said rubbing behind his ear. He rolled his giant eye and took back off into the woods.

So much had changed in her life finally realizing she loved Jacob after 10 years, only for her family to decide that they would be moving across the country to New Hampshire. She had only gone to talk to Jake when they ended up sleeping together. Renesmee wasn't worried about her thoughts around her father, because her gift had grown immensely. Not only could she project her thoughts, she now possessed a mental and physical shield. What she hadn't banked on was Jake getting distracted and letting their night of passion bombard his thoughts with Edward within heating distance. Although she inwardly hated that her family tested her like a child for the most part she tried to do as they said. What Edward did that day wad the fight of all fights, and why she, Jacob and Seth where running away from home.

"You will never see him again" Her fathers voice echoed in her mind.

Renesmee turned her back to him. "You don't own me I'm a fully mature woman" She replied before walking off. She took off with Jake and Seth two days later with the clothes on their back and two backpacks full of money.

"Want to hunt?" Jake asked sitting down next to her.

"I just want to get to the closet town get a hotel and clean up." She replied kissing his cheek.

"Vampires!" Seth said breathlessly

"Stay close Ness" Jacob instructed

Jacob and Seth phased and they began tracking the scent. Seth snapped his hand up when he caught the scent of a hybrid Jacob mentally told him to stay on the trail. They came across a clearing where they all crouched down in the brush and watched quietly. Jacob recognized the cloaks of the Volturi immediately Santiago was nothing more than a stump as well as his companion that was with him, whom Jacob didn't recognize. They appeared to be talking to themselves as they moaned in agony.

"I'm Varcos a tracker," The unidentified stump said.

"Aro only wants to a chance to meet the hybrids." Santiago said.

"Master Aro sent us to apologize about the attack." Varcos said.

Seth felt a kick to his head and he smashed into a tree falling unconscious. Jake growled as he whipped his head back and forth. He was grabbed by his tail and threw into the clearing. Nessie flew from the tree to Jacobs's side expanding her shield. She could feel the pressure of a physical and mental attack but it couldn't break through. A woman with bronze skin and jet-black hair appeared before them and she cocked get head curiously. Jake growled a warning at her and Nessie studied her intently.

"You're a hybrid." She smiled "Talented to what's with the werewolf?" She asked.

"He's a shape shifter, and do you always attack people without provocation?" Ness snapped.

"When you wage war with the Volturi you can never be to careful. I'm Aloli and this is my sister Ixchel." She waived her hand and another girl appeared who appeared to be Native American as well as a hybrid.

"War with the Volturi?" Ness let her mouth hang open.

"You're here to join the refugee camp right?" She asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**It would be awesome to know if anyone is reading this just a story that's been floating around in my head this is my first fanfic like it hate let me know plz. Also any suggestions critizism will be taken with the utmost appreciation and grace. Tell me what you think of Aloli and Ixchel thus far I will delve into their story futher as soon as I work out the details in my head but I think, I need Ness to talk to Edward and Bella next thanks for readin :-)**

"What do you mean refugee camp?" Ness relaxed her attack position but kept her shield intac.

Aloli studied her intently as Ixchel built a fire to burn the remains of the vampire they had been tourting. Seth came to and Jacob commanded him inside of the shield as he let low rumbles escape his chest.

"We only fight with the Volturi you can call your pet off." Aloli waved him off. "How old are you?" She asked Ness.

"Fifthteen actual years." Ness replied. "You?" She rubbed Jacobs ear to get him to relax, she knew they wouldn't be able to breech her shield.

"Sixty-Seven and my sister is Forty-two, would you mind if we got back to the compound it is not safe to just hang out in the woods." She offered.

Jacob whined and Ness touched him sending him her thoughts , letting him know that she didn't beilieve they meant them harm. Seth whined nervously as well. At that momnent Leah entered their minds.

"_Seth." She called out to him_

"_Hey Leah, kind of in the middle of something can we talk later?" He replayed everything that had just happened. _

"_I'm coming to join you guys" She growled _

"_It's fine Leah." Jake chimed in. "You want you freedom we can handle our selves."_

"_I will be phasing at nine o'clock sharp one of you better be here." Leah hissed. "Oh and the leeches have been all around Forks looking for your imprint." She said bitterly. _

"_Ness will talk to them when she is ready." Jake said as he felt Ness tugging on his fur as they followed the other hybrids. _

"Phase Jake." Ness said through her gift.

He looked at her momentairly then he and Seth took off into the woods returning in human form.

"Hot" Ixchel said admiring their muscled up bodies.

"You said the Volturi have been hunting hybrids I thought that they weren't many of them only Ness and Joham's family." Jake said intertwing his hand with Nessie's.

"Ixchel how many hybrids are there total right now?" Aloli asked and her sister closed her eyes.

"37 one must have been killed." She said snapping her eyes open.

"What's her gift?" Ness asked.

"She is something like a tracker except it doesn't quite work in the traditional way she draws people to her instead of being drawn to people and she can see like a map all supernatural beings and where they are in the world." Aloli explained. "What exactly is it that you do?" She asked Ness and they hiked futher into the forest.

"Oh I can trasfer and receive thoughts I also posses a shield mental and physical. How do you make yourself disappear?" Ness asked.

"I have always been able to do so." Aloli replied. "I never really had much use for it until about 14 years ago the Volturi tracked me and my sister down in Barbados. They claimed they just wanted to talk they had found out about our existence from the Olympic Coven and wanted to study us. They did not offer of the option to refuse." She said bitterly.

"This is my fault." Ness muttered. "I am the hybrid from the olympic coven." She said.

"No matter if it was not them it would have been Joham wishing us to mate with his son. Despicable man he is." Ixchel offered.

They came to a large cave that was hidden by vines. They ducked inside and Ness, Jacob and Seth gasped. Inside where 12 hybrids and two full vampires with red eyes. Jacob and Seth began shaking immediately. Ness placed her jand on Jakes arm and he stopped trembling. He looked over at Seth who had also stopped trembling his eyes locked on a coco colored hybrid.

"Great." Jake muttered as Aloli and Ixchel looked confused.

"Looks like we will be sticking around." Ness replied. "The full bloods my wolves they are their enimies, we would have no problem being allies and joing your cause but I don't feed from humans and they" She jerked her head towards Jake and Seth protect human life." She stated.

"I'm sure an agreement can be reached." Aloli replied.

Seth made his way over to the hybrid who was huddled in the corner and helped her to her feet.

"What is your name?" He smiled at her brightly.

"Jazzmyne." She said shyly.

"How old are you Jazzmyne?" He asked.

"Seven physical years." She replied.

"I'm Seth want to go for a walk?" He asked.

"It is not safe." She replied

"I will protect you always." He smiled at her reassuringly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

**Aloli: Why can't u hook me up with Jacob?**

**Me: Miss Myer gave him to Jacob and I don't own anything twilight sorry.**

**Aloli: Well don't you suck**

**Me: Harsh much O_o**

**I felt like doing two chapters so I did hope you enjoy oh and if you read tell me what u think plz ;-)**

"Renesme Carlie Cullen I demand that you come home." Edwards voice boomed through the phone.

"That's not going to help." Ness could hear her mother say in the background as she wrestled the phone away from Edward.

"Sweetie, are you still there?" Bella came on the line.

"Yes, mom I'm here." Ness replied.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"I can't tell you that I just wanted to let you all know that I'm ok." Ness replied and she could her father grumbling and growling in the background.

"How are Jacob and Seth?" She said after taking a deep breath.

"Seth imprinted so he is doing great I would say." She chuckled. "She's a hybrid too." Ness added.

"Did you run into some of Nahuel's sisters?" Bella asked.

"No mom there are way more hybrids than even Nahuel heard off and they are all running the Volturi are hunting them down, Jacob and I are going to help." She replied and Edward snatched the phone.

"That is extremely dangerous Nessie tell us where you are so we can help." His voice softened at the end.

"I need to find my own way dad that's why I left." She muttered.

"Let me speak to Jacob." He snarled and she handed the phone over and walked off to join Ixchel.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked moving over so Ness could sit down.

"Just my dad I kind of ran away." Ness kicked a rock across the room.

"Yes fathers can be that way me and Aloli left our father as well after many years." Ixchel said.

"Did your mothers survive?" Ness already knew the answer when Ixchel shook her head no.

"We have heard that yours did." Ixchel asked more than stated and Ness shook her head yes.

"That is your mate?" Ixchel pointed to a shaking Jake.

"A little more than that but yes basically." She laughed. "Do you have a mate?" Ness asked.

"Yes one of the full bloods he went to hunt the smell of your friends is offensive to him." She smiled.

"What do you guys plan to do just hide out in this cave?" Ness asked.

"Well no, my sister was not completely upfront with you about my gifts, I am drawing the hybrids here the strong ones gifted ones we will take a stand, we will not be test subjects for Aro's amusement. I can sense when someone is powerful as well." Ixchel added.

"Jazzmyne what does she do?" Ness asked

"She can negate the powers of anyone around her, she needs practice she is very young and has been on her own for all of her life." Ixchel replied.

"That's pretty cool." Ness relaxed when Jacob wrapped his warm arms around him. "You ok?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah Edward threw a hissy fit but hey where having fun right? Carlise also made an interesting point about Seth and I imprinting on hybrids." Je said sitting down next to her. Ness looked at him waiting for him to go on.

"He thinks a wolf will imprint on almost any hybrid they come across. That way the wolf gene would be automatically triggered because they are part vampire and he also thinks they would immune to venom as well."

"That would make sense except we don't know if I can get pregnant." Ness replied.

"You can." Aloli approached their little huddle. "Every four months out of the year." She explained.

"How do you know?" Jacob could feel his heart soaring.

"That is my son Kai." Aloli pointed to the man who was watching them from the corner. "He is ¾ vampire." She answered their unasked question.

"Does he have any gifts?" Ness asked

"No." Aloli replied shortly.

"It's almost time for us to talk to Leah if we aren't there she will rip us a new one." Jacob whispered in Ness's ear.

"Jake needs to phase, we will be back soon." Ness stood and followed him out to the woods. They passed Jazzmyne and Seth who seemed to be locked in a deep conversation so Jacob didn't bother him.

Jacob stripped down and let the heat course through his body until he was on all fours. His mind was immediately invaded by Emby and Leah.

_Jake! You ok man? Embry exclaimed excitedly._

"_Seth imprinted" Leah scoffed._

"_Wow those Volturi scum don't ever give up." Embry said. _

"_You realize we are on our way." Leah replied as her and Embry took off through the woods._

"_I figured you would come Ness seems intent on helping." Jacob replied. _

"_We should've ended them when they were on our territory." Embry said._

"_Jake." Leah called. _

"_Yeah Leah." He replied._

"_You realize if the figure out Ness isn't with her coven they will come after her." Leah added softly. _

"_I know." Jake replied. _

"Two days if we run straight through." Embry said

"See you in two days." Jake replied before phasing out.

Ness saw a vampire dart through the woods and into the cave and Aloli and Ixchel came out.

"Volturi." Was all they said before Jacob hit the ground screaming in agony.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**I suck I know but I refuse to continue the story from where it is until someone anyone tells me if this story sucks or not. I don't want to be one of those authors begging for reviews jus a simple yay or nay would do me fine. So I guess I will give a glimpse into what's going on around the Ness bubble with some Cullen and Volturi as far as what they are thinking. I will kill Jacob off and slowly pick all the main charectors off one by one until someone anyone tells me if my story sucks or not. Rainbows and glitter . But seriously I have had 75 readers plz one review!**

**Jazzmyne: Seth is cool**

**Me: Yeah I know**

**Jazzmyne: Why is Jacob hotter?**

**Me: Because Stephanie Myer owns Twilight not me**

**Jazzmyne: You suck**

**Me: Yeah Aloli already told me I created you though **

Jasper was using his power at full strength trying to calm the family after their unexpected call from Ness. Edward paced the room while everyone else stood still as statues. The Volturi where tracking and hunting down hybrids and Ness was in the thick of it and refused to leave. Jacob felt that her "finding herself" excursion was in her best interest so Edward couldn't depend on him to side with him on this matter. Edward ran his hands through his hair and tugged on it as a loan moan of agony escaped his chest.

"It will be ok love." Bella rubbed her hand up and down his arm.

"Her signal hit off towers in Tennessee it seems as though they were right outside a forest." Jasper offered.

"Will going there push her further away?" Rose asked.

"At any rate the Voltori won't stop I see if we do nothing the Volturi will disappear which leads me to believe they will have some of the hybrids join their ranks." Alice said snapping out of her vision.

"How many did Ness say there was?" Emmet asked.

"37" Esme offered they had been over this conversation over and over. She just wanted her family intact. She had warned Edward that Ness wasn't from the time he was, none of them were he was pushing her away, in the end his stubbornness won out.

"I say we go find her and give the Volturi what they have been asking for." Emmet jumped up pounding his fist into his hand.

"We need a plan." Carlise added to the conversation.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Volturi Castle _

"Alec give your hand child" Aro said in his wispy voice and Alec handed him his hand. Aro bowed his hand as he searched for any sign of deceit. After a few moments he snapped his head up and smiled at Alec.

"See Caius they is nothing to worry out loyal solider has not been hiding anything about his lost daughter." Aro waved Alec off and he bowed and left the grand room.

"Seven years Aro, we have been searching for this abomination you have bred, she could be a threat to us." Caius hissed.

"When Jane last checked my dear friend she said she had a lead on the resistance, they must have a shield, Demetri is unable to track them." Aro sighed.

"Think of the possibilities brother." Aro added after a short pause.

"Yet still brother his child runs free, who knows what coven she has fallen into, found a mate we would be useless in a fight against her." Caius warned.

"Dear brother you worry too much it has only been seven years I doubt she has reached her full potential let alone find a mate she has barely reached maturity.

Back in his room Alec sobbed silently thinking of his lost mate. It was a mission at first to find a powerful woman with whom he could mate. He found that in Crystal. She was young vacationing in Italy for the summer before she started college. He could still see her perfect mahogany skin smell her mesmerizing scent. They way she could jump start his dead heart with a simple smile. He made sure she fled without it being in his thoughts. Aro wouldn't allow her to be turned said she was just a vessel a mere human. His heart ached for his daughter. She would have been alone the moment she was born did she live. He was starting to despise himself for not being there for her. How he hoped that his daughter had survived.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

**gaaragirl202**

**I would like to thank you being my first reviewer I must say Ixchel is one of my favorite characters so far too and I have some interesting things planned for Kai as well. Sorry to tell you they will mostly be supporting characters but I will keep them around and develop Aloli's and Ixchel's story as well which is probably what I will do to fill the chapters until I decide exactly how I want the show down with the Volturi to turn out. I wrote this chapter completely off the top of my head for you at two in the morning to show my appreciation for the review hope it is worth it.**

**Oh yeah and my main A/N since in the book it says there are 32 members of the Volturi guard I will be randomly making up characters for the guard and giving them powers to fit my plot or what I need to happen of course if you don't recognize them I made em up **

**Kai wanted to let you guys know Stephanie Myer owes all things twilight. **

Seth and Jazzmyne are walking through forest completely unaware of what is transpiring back at the cave. Seth senses her sadness and it pains his heart to know that she is hurting over something. The come to a small river and he pulls her down to the grass.

"Where are you from?" He asks her cupping her face gently.

"I don't know." Her honey eyes brimmed up in tears and he pulled her to his chest. "I was born alone." She added.

"It's ok." Seth rocked her slowly until her sobs stopped. She felt safe with him, safer than she had ever felt throughout her entire existence.

She had wandered the wilderness catching small rodents until she old enough to hunt bigger prey. She never fed on humans out of respect for the mother who loved her carried and ultimately gave her life for her.

She reached in her pocket and pulled out an old tattered letter and handed it to Seth. Seth opened the folded paper and realized it must have been from her mother.

_To my dearest Jazzmyne, or Jalen_

_ I fear that I will not be around to watch you grow nurture you and steer you in the proper direction. I wanted to let you know that I loved you very much as well as your father. His name is Alec he is of the Volturi. He told me what he was before I left and what would happen to me when it was time for you to be delivered. I must warn to not go to Volterra your father seemed very concerned about what this Aro would do with you should your gifts prove worthy of joining his guard. _

_I must also ask you not to hate your father. He wanted to leave with us and try to save me after you were born he said he had been done before. His sister did not wish to leave the guard and he could not leave his sister. I don't know how long it will be before you are actually able to understand this letter but I hope it is before you are lost in this mythical world. You will do great things my precious child, don't let anyone corrupt you or use you. Your father has provided everything you will need to survive until you able to walk he said with a few weeks. You will smell the blood in the bags and human food as well when the blood runs out. I do believe your father will come looking for you when he is able to escape the spell the Volturi has on him. Remember when you feel alone you are never truly alone because I will live on in your heart. _

_Your Mother,_

_Crystal Clayton_

Seth swallowed hard as he folded the letter back up. "So your dad is in the Volturi the ones who are hunting you right this minute?" Seth felt himself shake with anger.

"That's what my mom left me." She nodded.

"How did you end up at the refugee camp?" He asked helping her to her feet it was getting dark and they needed to get back to camp. Leah crept into his mind and he knew he was in for it whenever he did talk to her again. As they made their way through the forest the unbelievably sweet smell of vampire burned his nose.

"I'm going to phase I don't want you to get scared when I come back I will be a wolf." Seth stared into her eyes and she shook her head yes. "Stay close to me Volturi is here I recognize two of the scents." Seth said and darted into the woods.

He came back and ran through the woods towards the cave.

"_Nice of you to Join" Leah snapped_

"_Focus Leah" Embry said annoyed _

_They showed him how Jake had phased and then immediately lost consciousness._

"_I'm a minute away." Seth said running faster, He skidded to stop behind Ness who immediately enveloped him and Jazzmyne in his shield. She was exhausted but there was no way she would let it down while Jake was knocked out. _

He's ok Seth, Jane just knocked him out I think." As Ness finished her sentence Jake stirred. Ixchel and Aloli where dying to get outside the shield but Ness called them back so they wouldn't be hurt. "If I drop this shield she will only use her gist on all of us and that is Fabian he can control people's body at will we can't fight right now." Ness relaxed a little when Jake nuzzled her side.

"I can help." Jazzmyne said quietly.

"Anytime now Ness replied as Jane Fabian and Demetri tried to breech her shield.

"Drop your shield." Jazzmyne whispered.

"Your gifts won't help you here." Jazzmyne spoke a little louder and Jane stared daggers into her trying to inflict the excruciating pain she had inflicted on so many others.

"Jane we should go." Demetri said backing away, they turned into the woods and ran.

Jake was going to give pursuit but Ness stopped him before he could take off.

"Cool gift." Ness said giving Jazzmyne a high five.

Jake went to phase and came back pulling Ness into a big bear hug. "We need to move this camp" He spoke into her hair.


End file.
